My Autumn Love, My Fall Love
by Bleeding.Magnae
Summary: CHAP.1 UPDATE! Catatan cinta semusim. Diatas guguran daun deciduous ia memulai cerita kasihnya. "Datanglah ke pohon Deciduous di taman, hingga daun terakhirnya gugur, temui aku disana.." Kyumin, With a little bit Simin at the begining. New author here..
1. Chapter 1

**Kyumin Couple**

**.**

**.**

**An Auntumn Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Author Bleeding Magnae**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**My Autumn Love, My Fall Love**

**18 September 2013... Aku melihat cintaku bersama yang lain**

**.**

**21 September 2013... Ia pergi, meninggalkanku deminya**

**.**

**23 September 2013... Guguran pertama daun pohon Deciduos jatuh ke tanah**

**.**

**29 September 2013... Aku melihat senyumnya, senyumku yang baru**

**.**

**1 September 2013... Cho Kyuhyun, oh... What a wonderful name**

**.**

**4 Oktober 2013... Ia melihatku, akhirnya**

**.**

**6 Oktober 2013... Ia melihatku, lagi, lebih lama**

**.**

**10 Oktober 2013... Ia berjalan ke arahku, meninggalkan secarik kertas **

_–May I Know Your Name?-_

**.**

**12 Oktober 2013... Aku mendengar suaranya, bahkan hatiku berdetak, pipiku memanas**

**.**

**13,14,15,16...,28 Oktober 2013... Aku menemuinya, melihat wajahnya, mendengar tawanya, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi**

**.**

**30 Oktober 2013... "Would you be mine? Forever?" . Sungguh, kalimat terindah dalam hidupku. ****_YES I WOULD, DARLING..._**

**.**

** 7 November 2013... Malam itu, aku sepenuhnya miliknya.**

**.**

**8 November 2013... Pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenalnya, tak ada pesan, tak ada telepon, tak ada pertemuan, sama sekali.**

**.**

**9,10,11 November 2013... Terus begitu, aku tak sanggup lagi.**

**.**

**13 November 2013... Incoming call : Baby Kyunnie ^^**

_"Yeobboseyo, minnie, bisa kau antarkan bajuku? Tertinggal di rumahmu kan? Letakkan di depan pintu, aku pulang besok. Gomawo.. Saranghae" . Bahkan ia tak memberiku kesempatan bicara. Tapi aku senang, Kyuhyun mencintaiku kan?_

**.**

**14,15,16,17,18,19,...25 November 2013... Benar-benar tak ada kontak, bahkan rumahnya pun kosong**

**.**

**27 November 2013... Aku melihatnya di rumah sakit, bersama seorang yeoja. Hatiku sakit sedikit.**

**.**

**30 November 2013... "Datanglah ke pohon Deciduous di taman, hingga daun terakhirnya gugur, temui aku disini. Mianhe, saranghaeyo..." Kalimat dan kecupan darinya. Dan secarik kertas, lagi, digenggamanku.**

**.**

**1,2,3,4,5,6,...20 Desember 2013... Dan aku terus menunggu, sayang...**

**.**

**21 Desember 2013... Aku menemuinya, dan airmataku jatuh. Bersama daun terakhir pohon Deciduous, cintaku pergi. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyumin Couple**

**.**

**.**

**An Auntumn Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Author Bleeding Magnae**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**My Auntumn Love, My Fall Love**

* * *

**__Seoul, 18 September 2013__**

Gumpalan kapas hitam nan besar bergulung di angkasa. Mengabarkan setiap insan yang melihatnya bahwa air akan segera turun darinya. Menghalangi mentari memamerkan sinarnya pada bumi. Memberi kesan kelam pada sore hari itu.

Kelam. Satu kata itu pula yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan seorang namja mungil yang sedang meringkuk di bawah rindang pohon deciduos di taman kecil di tepi gemerlap kota seoul. Meratapi nasib cintanya yang entah mengapa tak pernah seindah musim favoritnya yang tak lama lagi akan datang, musim gugur.

Siang tadi, ia melihatnya. Melihat kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, pergi bersama seorang gadis. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu, merangkulnya, bahkan menciumnya. Hal yang bahkan jarang didapatkannya dari matahari jiwanya, Choi Siwon.

_"Lee Sungmin, would you be mine?"_

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon, 2 tahun lalu. Khusus untuknya, hanya untuknya. Namun itu dulu, sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang.

Padahal semuanya berjalan begitu saja dengan indahnya, tak ada retak yang mengancam hubungan mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah gunting yang amat tajam mengoyak rajutan kasih yang terjalin selama 2 tahun belakangan. Sakit, saat semua yang telah kau pertahankan hancur begitu saja.

Kini ia benar-benar bingung. Hatinya terlalu sakit, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menangis dan terus menangis. Mencoba membagi sedikit perihnya pada rintik hujan yang mulai turun.

See? Bahkan langit pun seakan tau seberapa sakitnya rasa itu.

**.**

**..**

**And When He Cried, The Sun Lost It's Shine.**

**..**

**.**

**__Jeju Island, 21 September 2013__**

"Kita selesai."

Dua kata, satu kesan.

SAKIT!

Dan mimpi buruk itu pun datang. Berakhir sudah semua catatan semu cinta dua insan berbeda usia itu.

Kecupan di dahi, rengkuhan hangat, senyum yang selalu dirindukannya dulu.. selimut nyaman yang menenangkan hatinya.. semua sirna saat kalimat petaka itu terucap.

Lidahnya kelu.. matanya mengabur, setitik air nampak terkumpul di tepinya. Bahkan tubuhnya nyaris jatuh terduduk saat Siwon beranjak menjauh melewatinya.

Kini ia hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang kesepian.. Dengan hatinya yang nyaris remuk ia berdiri, melangkah lemah memapah kakinya tanpa arah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Hanya ingin menangis, dan tidur terlelap sepanjang hari. Berharap mimpi membawanya pergi ke negeri antah berantah, dan mempersatukannya dengan pangeran lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.. Bahkan secuil kecil sudut hatinya berharap agar ia tak terbangun lagi.

**.**

**..**

**That 'happily ever after' things, Only exsict on a dream, right?**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Uuuuyyee pendek bangett! /digampar readers/

Tapi chap depan panjang kok.. janji ^_^V

Untuk papa kyu muncul di chap depan ne~

Review jusseyeo.. semakin banyak review makin ceper update!


End file.
